1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an amusement ball, and more particularly relates to an amusement ball with an internal structure for releasing wall staining liquid.
2. Description of Related Art
Various balls are available to provide amusement to kids. These balls could be rugby balls, soccer balls, cricket balls and footballs etc. Children play with these balls for playing a particular sport. Generally, these balls are made with different colors as per the requirement of game. The colors on such balls are permanent and only fade away with the prolonged use of balls.
Now-a-days, children tend to lose interest in the outdoor games and mainly focus on computer games that engage the user with colorful graphics and mental challenge but no physical activity. Generally speaking, traditional sport products tend to not match the creativity of computer games. It is necessary for the children to play outdoor games and thus there is a need to bring changes in the sport balls to bring the interest of the children to play outdoor games. Therefore, the present invention provides an amusement ball with an internal structure for releasing wall staining liquid.